Heartbeats
by karlia
Summary: Story consists of 2 songfics!
1. Heartbeats

**Heartbeats**

**Disclaimer:** _Ficlet. I don't own anybody. Ficlet is based on Jose Gonzalez's song Heartbeats._

He was sitting the car outside her house. It was late. He knew that. But still something drove him here that night.

The light falling from her bedroom window drew shadows on the ground.

_One night to be confused_

_One night to speed up truth_

_We had a promise made_

_Four hands and then away_

She didn't know he was here. She didn't have a clue. Every night during the last week he'd been here. It had been that way since they had their big fight .

Words were said that he regretted later. But did she?

_Both under influence_

_We had a divine sense_

_To know what to say_

_Mind is a razor blade_

He saw her pulling curtains. He wasn't sure what to do. Would it be smart to go and apologize?

Is this the right time?

_To call for hands of above_

_to lean on_

_Wouldn't be good enough_

_for me, no_

He sighed wishing he could see her silhouette again. He wished he could stand close to her. To feel that feeling he'd been feeling since he first saw her.

But she didn't know...She couldn't know.

_One night of magic rush_

_The start a simple touch_

_One night to push and scream_

_And then relief_

She had said out that she didn't believe in love, marriage and love . But what had it been what he'd seen in her eyes?

Light of lust? Couldn't be. She just wasn't that kind of woman.

_Ten days of perfect tunes_

_The colors red and blue_

_We had a promise made_

_We were in love_

How long they'd been wroking together? 4 years?

It was long time. And during that he'd found depths in himself and her that he never imagined to find.

So many chances but he'd let them go. Because of her. Because she didn't want to.

_To call for hands of above_

_to lean on_

_Wouldn't be good enough_

_for me, no_

She was driving him crazy with all that scientific talk he didn't understand. But still he didn't want her to change.

To his mind she was perfect the way she was. Her skin, her smile, her eyes, her hair.

True she didn't know anything about pop-culture and sometimes they ended up in very weird situations but that's how it had always been.

_To call for hands of above_

_to lean on_

_Wouldn't be good enough_

He had gotten used to her weirdness. He'd gotten used to her laugh, her voice, her jokes which sometimes didn't turn out the way she'd planned.

He remembered every single time they'd had dinner after cases were solved.

Chinese food, thai, mac&cheese.

_And you, you knew the hand of the devil_

_And you, kept us awake with wolves teeth_

_Sharing different heartbeats_

_In one night_

She was the only one he could really trust. She was the only one who listened her without saying a word if needed.

She was the one who critizised him if needed. She was the one who made him laugh even when he was down.

_To call for hands of above_

_to lean on_

_Wouldn't be good enough_

_for me, no_

Raindrops fell on to the windows and drew weird lines when they rolled down. The sky had turned almost black

He needed to do something. How long will he stay there lurking outside her house? How long will he let this agony continue?

He remember the pain in her eyes when he'd said things that should have left unspoken

He took a deep breath in and stepped out of the car.

The decision was made.

_To call for hands of above_

_to lean on_

_Wouldn't be good enough_

He ran through the pouring rain, heart full of hope and knocked on the dark wooden door.


	2. Ashes&Wine

**Ashes&Wine**

**Disclaimer:**_Don't own anyone ,everybody belongs to FOX. As some people wanted a secuel to Heartbeats.here it is.Should answer the questions the Heartbeats rose._

_Song used is Ashes&Wine by Fine Frenzy_

It took him three knocks until she opened the door.

There she was wearing faded T-shirt and gray sweatpants, hair pulled into messy pony-tail but to him she looked gorgeous as never before.

She looked at him eyes cold but surprised look on her beautiful face.

_Don't know what to do anymore_

_I've lost the only love worth fighting for_

_I'll drown in my tear storming sea_

_that would show you,_

_that would make you hurt like me_

"What are you doing here Booth?" she asked voice icy.

"Could you at least invite me in . It's raining." he replied and gave her a smile which she obviously ignored. That was way more worse than tears or yelling.

She stepped aside. "Come on in." No emotions whatsoever.

He stepped to the hallway and she closed the door behind him. Then she turned to him ,crossing hands on her chest. Defensive.

"Okay can i at least take my coat and shoes off." he asked.

_All the same,_

_I don't want mud-slinging games_

_it's just a shame_

_to let you walk away_

"That depends why you're here and for how long are you planning to stay," she raised an eyebrow.

"I'll stay as long as we sort it out." he replied taking off his coat and hanging it.

"There's nothing to sort out. Your actions and words were pretty clear last time." she stated.

He needed a new way to approach to her, that wasn't working.

_Is there a chance,_

_a fragment of light_

_at the end of the tunnel,_

_a reason to fight_

_is there a chance_

_you may change your mind_

_or are we ashes and wine?_

"Okay Bones. I'm sorry. I'm really sorry for what I said but as you're all about the truth, then I have to say I really don't regret any of my actions." He said lowering his voice.

She stared right into his eyes.And hissed. "You shouldn't have done it. You shouldn't have kissed me in the first place.!"

He had crossed the line. The line that had been there for all of those years. They both knew they shouldn't cross it but then he did it and she wasn't even sure if she was mad at him for crossing the line or because she liked the kiss. And all this time ,a whole week she had replayed and replayed that scene in her head wondering if it really happened or she was just dreaming.

_Don't know if our fate's already sealed_

_this day's a spinning circus on a wheel_

_I'm ill with the thought of your kiss_

_coffee-laced, intoxicating on her lips_

"Well you can lie to yourself you didn't like it but I know you did, why can't you just accept it?" Booth argued back.

"Why? I'll tell you why! Because it's not right. You were the one who told me that it's not good to get involved romantically in high risk situations we are working every day. You told me that. And now you're doing this.How should I react? You keep sending me signals and then taking them back. I'm confused and i dare not to ask anything cause I know you wouldn't like it. So excuse me for being a bit irritated okay?" She yelled.

_Shut it out, I've got no claim on you now_

_I'm not allowed to wear your freedom down_

"I'm sending you the signals?" Booth asked in surprise. "You're the one who is sending the signals and I'm as confused as you are so no need to yell at me."

"Sorry! I won't yell anymore." she said lowering voice.

"So what are we going to do now?" Booth asked taking her hands.They were cold.

_Is there a chance,_

_a fragment of light_

_at the end of the tunnel,_

_a reason to fight_

_is there a chance_

_you may change your mind_

_or are we ashes and wine?_

"I don't know Booth. I've never been there before." She said obviously confused and upset.

"Well neither have I...except...you know...the Cam thing ... but that's beside the point anyway. So... are we going to pretend it never happened and move on?" he asked.

"I guess that's not rational because sooner or later it'll start affecting our relationship anyway." she replied with a sigh.

_I'll tear myself away_

_if that what you need_

_there is nothing left to say_

"Any other ideas?" he asked again.

A thoughtful look appeared on her face as she was sorting out pros and cons. Then realization.

"I think... we should try." she said quietly.

"Try what?" Clueless.

"You'll see." she said and this time she was the one to kiss Booth.

_Is there a chance,_

_a fragment of light_

_at the end of the tunnel,_

_a reason to fight_

_is there a chance_

_you may change your mind_

_or are we ashes and wine?_

_reduced to ashes and wine_

_or are we ashes…_

THE END


End file.
